Princess Pow
Princess Pow is a brawler who is based on a hero herself in smash land, her name pow delivers from her violent personality and her powerful physical attacks. She is an epic brawler with moderate health who can deals alot of damage to her opponents in close combat situations. She has a fast movement speed because of her major involvement with physical (head to head) combats. Her super makes her grabs someone's head and pushes the head to the ground and getting them stucked. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Very Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Short) Main Attack Reload: (Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Very Short) Attack: Slayer Princess Pow violently swings her deadly axe from left to right in front of her that does extremely high damage to opponents in a short range. This attack allows her to deals extreme burst damage to opponents since each of her swings is done very quickly and does tons of damage too. This attack just deals raw damage and its a wide cone attack swing. In a recent update in the game, she now has a charge bar that is the same Bibi's bar mechanics which takes 4 seconds to charge up since when she has full ammo ready and when so her next attack will deal 50% more damage (600 base damage) which makes her even deadlier to face against since she is storing her strength for this, scary... *Base damage: 400 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Splash Health Base Health: 900 Super: Forced Bury (Head in the Sand) To use the super, she will activate the super button then she would select the direction of the nearby enemy brawler. When she grabs her opponent's (nearest) head forcefully and it will take her a short time to push his/her head to the floor, and she leaves that opponent's leg standing on the floor while while his/her head stuck on the floor and unable to move or attack, much like an ostrich burying its head on the floor except that its forced by her, this also gives easy opportunities for you and your teammates to hit this brawler while stuck. While his/her head is stuck on the floor he/she will have a funny animation of his/her hand trying to push up and the body is struggling to get out. They have to tap on their brawler for 20+ times to get his/her head out of the floor and be able to continue moving and attacking like normal, tapping faster means shorter duration to get stuck. Opponents will take some but low damage because of his/her head's collides on the floor while grabbed. This super can affect one opponents since this move is done hand to hand on the brawler whose head kennasinglish buried. Brawlers would suffocate in reality because there is not enough oxygen to travel to the brawler since its blocked by the floor! Special: Enchantment This is a passive ability based on her hero ability from smash land, it has some twist to its mechanics but still very similar. Whenever her body hitbox makes contacts with an opponent's body hitbox, that opponent will become ♥enchanted♥ and will deals reduced damaged for 6 seconds (not including non brawlers ie. ike, robots). Up to multiple brawlers can be enchanted at a time. Her death, unlike in smash land will not remove the effect. The enchantment effect will not stacks when she touches the brawler multiple times and instead the duration is reapplied, and her effect can be stack with crow's star power poison manipulatively and not additionally. Skins The queen skin: She wears the queen's crown, the dress, and the cape, and she uses the queen's staff to attack. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Decent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Good *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Fair *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Fair *(duo) Showdown: Decent *Boss Fight (2018): Poor *Siege: Fair Upgrades *Poisoned Axe (attack): Her axe has the poison content in it and the slash will poison opponents, like crows poison. Opponents hit by the axe will get poisoned for 4 ticks after the initial damage with 1 seconds interval duration and the base tick damage is 40 (total damage becomes 560). The reason this poison does more than crows poison is that the axe creates a bigger wound than the blades does so it allows more poison to enter at the same time. Costs 3 Golden Elixir, this costs cheaper than the dash attack upgrade is because that this upgrade synergies less well than the dash upgrade. *Dash attack (attack): This upgrade allows her to dash like mortis which gives her mobility while also dealing damage, the dash distance and width is same as mortis (attack becomes straight line no more wide cone). Costs 4 Golden Elixir. *Axe throw (attack): This upgrade adds an option to allow her to throws her axe in a boomerang manner like the Executioner, the axe is smaller and faster and further (8 tiles) compared to his, the axe throwing damage is 40% as much as the melee slash. This allows her to be also played as ranged brawler. Costs 2 Golden Elixir. *(slight) Enchantment at first glance (addition to special): Brawlers who can see her will be slightly enchanted and deals 10% lesser damage (whenever she is in their sight), brawlers touches her will still gets the damage reduction and its applied multiplicatively. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Knight amour (defense): Wearing an amour makes her takes 40% less damage from all attacks, stacks manipulatively with her enchantment ability. Remember that damage reduction makes effective healing stronger. Costs 3 Golden Elixir. Trivia *I like my this funny super for her which involves the she grabs her target's head and forces his/her head to stick on the floor like an ostrich, since she is a very violent brawler who is a melee fighter. **THANK GOD that i had the idea of her super since spinning axe is her super equivalent in smash land and i dont want to completely copy that bullshit. ***That would be exactly same mechanics as carl that he literally spins his axe while moving. *Her special is based on her hero ability in smash land which enchants the opponents she touches. The differences is that its based on duration and her death does not stops the effect, and no enchantment limitations. *The princess (body) mixi maxes with the musketeer (aura) to become the princess pow, this explains why she has the looks of the princess and is quite violent due to the musketeer's personality. This is the fun fact that i had thought and its not officially stated, especially the mixi max fan concept. *The reason why i put the icon as the portrait role instead of the infobox pic is because it looks more suitable when placed besides the sentence. *Oh yeah, FUCK supercell for removing smash land. **While i am playing clash of clans during 2015 i never even noticed that smash land existed. ONCE EXISTED.. *The taps required to get the head out along with the enchanting duration stats is not supposed to increase since these effects are truly more powerful in the higher level and theyre not raw damage values. *The super will push the opponent's head underground even if the floor is not made of sand/soil. *Opponents are not quick enough to react to her attempt to grab their head. *The reason why i decided the head unstucking attempt is tap based rather than duration based is because its more fun and if you can tap very fast the duration could be shorter which makes her less overpowered in higher trophy games. *I must say, spike's stucking animation is the funniest ever which will blows your eyes due to his cactus body shape. *Originally i thought that head stuck players can press anywhere on the screen to get unstucked, however this can be exploited by using multiple fingers to tap so i decided to reduce the available size from while screen to the size of the brawler that the player is playing (bigger size brawlers more tap area but its nothing since its still not big enough to use multiple fingers to tap within). *By right the damage reduction values should be based on the base level value rather than the current value since the base level values is the proper value to measure through leveling up but i instead make it based on the current level value so that the brawler will deal more significant lesser damage when they upgraded their attack rather than the damage reduction being based on the level of her special. Again because by upgrading her special based on the brawlers current attack level makes their damage penalty truly higher just like taps required to get out of the stuck and the rage and freeze spells from clash royale. Its like the ahead and catching up analogy when the upgrade what increases/decreased is based on the opponents base level of their attack values. **The special duration is now also upgradeable along with the damage reduction. *I guess that her MBTI is ISTP type, i observed her facial expression with the Se features and she seems to be quite silent, also she is quite physical since the ISTPs are the most physical kind in introversions. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Smash Land Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Medieval Brawlers